fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Season Touch!
Pretty Cure Season Touch! '(プリキュアシーズンタッチ''Purikyua Shizun Tatchu!) is one of the Fanime series of Pretty Cure. Its keynotes are Nature, Seasons and Planet Earth. Story begins when young girl, Tarano Mei finds out that she is Pretty Cure, Cure Daisy, and her mission is find the three other Pretty Cures. Learning and fighting together against the evil Enemy, they finally gather the power to find the fifth Pretty Cure, Cure Earthlight to combine their power and save the world from the Terrible Climate Change. They use the Cure Rings ''to transform to Pretty Cures, shouting ''"Pretty Cure! Touch my inside Nature!", and they also have their own weapons and own Purification attacks to save the world from evil enemies. All the Pretty Cures have their own elements that they can control, and also own part of the year, excluding Cure Earthlight that can control the whole Year. Cure Daisy's transfomation starts when se spin flower petals all around her, they cover her body, pink light accumulates around her, and quick she is showing fully transformed. Cure Flare's transformation begins when she starts spinning with her full body, then her rotation accelerates, and accelerates more fast in once spin, and qiuck she is fully transformed. Cure Maple's transformtion starts when some roots gather all around her, she hugs herself, and her costume appears, then she waves her hand over her hair, it starts sparkling and qiuckly she is fully transformed. Cure Snow's transformation starts when she curls, and blizzard freezes her, and the ice around her started crack, ans she is quickly full transformed. Cure Earthlight is usually always in her Cure Form, but when she changes her time traveling Frock to Cure Costume, she just spins her Earth Branch around her, and she is quickly full transformed. Cure Eartlight is also only one of them who doesn't have the Cure Ring to transform to Pretty Cure, and her weapon is different than the others. Disclaimer - I don't own Pretty Cure Season Touch! ''(and I don't own real Pretty Cure, of course), and about 80% of the text is invented by me so you can find different things from the Internet, and like we all know, this is '''Fanmade '''wiki, so why can't I make my own fanmade from fanmade? Thank You. CurePikachu Characters ' Tarano Mei/Cure Daisy Tarano Mei is typical young Girl, who has Light-Brown hair and Greeny-Blue eyes. She usually wears Pink, very flower-styled clothes, but she likes Light-Yellow too. She is the main protagonist and main Cure,'' Cure Daisy''. She has the power to control flowers, ans she is the maker of Spring. She transforms to her Pretty Cure form using Cure Ring. ''Her theme colors are Pink, Green and White, while being Cure Daisy. She uses, her weapon, ''Daisy Scepter, to perform her main purification attack, Daisy Tornado. She is the one who started to reach the other three Pretty Cures, and later also the fifth Pretty Cure, Cure Earthlight to save the world from evil. She can also fly with the Flowers which are in her head, and make the flowers trap enemies. ' Uchiage Hanabi/Cure Flare' Uchiage Hanabi is sporty Girl, who is very lively and social. She has very short Red hair with one Ponytail and Dark-Purple eyes. She likes to wear T-shirts, and expecially Yellow and Light-Blue clothes. She is the second girl who finds out that she is Pretty Cure, Cure Flare. Her power is the light, and she is the maker of Summer. She transforms to Pretty Cure using Cure Ring, and her main colors as Pretty Cure are Black, Red and expecially Yellow. She uses her weapon, Flare Stake, to perform her own purification attack, Flare Haze, to fight against the evil enemies. She is the first Pretty Cure who uses her purification Attack. She can also turn light to wind, and fly in the wind that she created. ' Kano Momiji/Cure Maple' Kano Momiji is very shy girl, and she has difficult to contact other people and animals. Momiji has Brown hair and Green eyes. She usually wears in Green and Yellow, because she likes autumn. She is the third girl to find out that she is a Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure form is Cure Maple, and she transforms to Pretty Cure using her own Cure Ring. ''She has the power to conrol Trees, and she is the maker of Autumn (Fall). As Pretty Cure, she has very long hair, and her theme colors are Orange, Yellow, Green and Red. She uses her own weapon, ''Maple Twig to perform her own attack, Maple Storm. She can also speak the language of trees whit her magical spell that only she can whistle, and she can also surf with leafes in the wind. ' Matou Yukino/Cure Snow' Matou Yukino is very talented, precise and very rigorous High School stud ent. She is very, very good in school and gets allways full marks in tests. She has usually long, Dark-Blue colored hair, but sometimes she has short hair, and violet eyes. She usually wears Light-Blue clothes. She is the fourth girl who finds out that she is Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure form is Cure Snow. ''She can control Ice and Snow in her Pretty Cure form, and she is the maker of Winter. Her main colors are Blue and White and she has White hair as Pretty Cure. She uses her own weapon, ''Snow Cutlass to perform her own attack, Snow Freezing. She can also freeze her way trough lakes and rivers, and make blizzards to make enemies slower. Cure Earthlight'' Cure Earthlight'' is the mysterious fifth Pretty Cure who lives in the Portal of the Time. ''She is created by the Mother Nature, and she can infiltrate like normal Girl from human world. She has very long, and wavy Light-Green hair with garland created from leafes. Her full costume is created from naturaly ornaments. She is very trustworthy and courageous. She has the power of animals and time, and she is the maker of Year, sho she has the power that combines all other Pretty Cures to one,and create an invincible group Attack . She has got her very own weapon, ''Earth Branch, and with it, she can perform her own purification attack, Earth Transfer. She can also teleport how ever she wants in time, and speak the mystic language of animals. With her gorgeus power, Pretty Cures can save the world from terrible disaster. Gallery Tarano.Mei.600.862377.jpg|Mei in her Spring Dress. Cure.Daisy.600.862379.jpg|''The Blooming Spring, ready to Win! Cure Daisy!'' Cure.Daisy.600.863731.jpg|Cure Daisy with her Daisy Scepter. Cure.Daisy.600.862387.jpg|Cure Daisy performing Daisy Tornado. Uchiage.Hanabi.600.1244110.jpg|Hanabi in her summer T-Shirt. Uchiage.Hanabi.full.1099393.jpg|Hanabi running from school to Summer Holidays. Cure.Flare.600.862380.jpg|''Shining Summer, level Super! Cure Flare! '' Cure.Flare.600.862388.jpg|Cure Flare performing Flare Haze. Kano.Momiji.full.1058731.jpg|Momiji in her Autumn windcheater. Kano.Momiji.full.863734.jpg|Momiji eating a Donut while doing photoshoot for Cookbook. Cure.Maple.600.862381.jpg|''Macig Fall, resistance Tall ! Cure Maple!'' Cure.Maple.600.863711.jpg|Cure Maple performing Maple Storm. Matou.Yukino.full.624007.jpg|Yukino in her Winter Jacket. Matou.Yukino.600.1051083.jpg|Yukino watching Northern Lights in the winter. Cure.Snow.600.862382.jpg|''Sharp like The Winter, snowflake Content! Cure Snow!'' Cure.Snow.600.863719.jpg|Cure Snow Performing Snow Freezing. Cure.Earthlight.600.863735.jpg|Cure Earthlight in her time traveling Frock. Cure.Earthlight.600.351032.jpg|Cure Earthlight with her Earth Branch. Pretty.Cure.Season.Touch.600.862386.jpg|The four main Cures at the Lunch. Pretty.Cure.Season.Touch.600.542586.jpg|The four main Cures going to School while raining. Category:Fan Series